


The Bet

by catherinewillows



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 16+, 18+, Multi, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherinewillows/pseuds/catherinewillows
Summary: Mick and Nate make a bet, which includes Amaya and Ray. And Ray reacts better than expected.





	1. Bet in progress

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write this one shot, it was written by a good friend of mine. I’m posting this for her, since she doesn't have a AO3 account yet.

Amaya normally didn't like to randomly jump into bed with the first guy she sees. Let alone jumping into bed with the best friend of your boyfriend. But when Nate asked her if she was willing to do it, she answered with a yes.  
Nate had explained her that Mick and him were curious if Ray was good with a girl. Amaya knew the man was gay, maybe that's why she decided to say yes, and it made her curious too. She was sure Ray knew what to do, the man wasn't crazy. But she was also wondering how it would play out. 

So one night she decided to treat herself with some good wine and three men around her, while she watched a movie. She seemed to be the only one. Ray was playing with a cubus and Nate and Mick were whispering the whole way through the movie itself.

“Guys can you please shut up!” she said loudly. 

She threw some popcorn at them and shook her head. She knew they were going to ask him tonight. They would do it for her, because it would be weird if she did it. And she didn't want to wait any longer. She was tired, bored and most of all she was ready to explore another man for once. Nate looked at her and she slowly nodded. She told him that if she did this, he would do what she wanted to for a week and he agreed. He was eager to know what a man like Ray did with a girl. 

“Ray.” Nate said. “Can we ask you something?”

Ray looked up. He seemed to be coming back to earth just then. A shy smile on his face. 

“I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention.” he said, as he sat up straighter and looked at Nate. 

“That's okay. We weren't either. Amaya was though.” 

Amaya rolled her eyes and grabbed a hand full of popcorn to eat. All this nonsense made her feel nervous. 

“Listen, we were wondering if you ever had sex with a girl?” Nate said. 

“We are having a bet.” Mick said. 

“You don't have to tell him that.” Nate said slowly. 

“It makes it easier for him to say yes.” 

“Say yes to what?” Ray said slowly. “And well, no. I only ever had sex with guys. Because I'm gay and I never tried.. something with a girl.” 

Rays cheeks were so red that Amaya almost wanted to call this whole thing off. 

“We want to know if you're any good with a girl.” Mick explained. He was so plain and simple about it, that Amaya almost wanted to laugh. “A girl like Amaya for example.” 

Ray looked at her. 

“You're in on this?” he said suprised. 

“They asked me first. I guess they just don't have the balls to ask it themselves. But for science and bets, I'm willing to try it. I love to make my boyfriend jealous.” Amaya explained. 

Ray started to laugh, while Amaya purposely didn't turn around to look at her boyfriend. She was sure he was actually jealous now. Because a long time ago, he told her that he thought Ray was hot. And if Amaya wasn't his girlfriend, he would totally go for him. Amaya didn't realise he was actually serious, until he saw how close the two were. She wasn't jealous. Far from it.  
But in this situation she knew Nate would hate himself afterwards.

“What is the bet?” Ray asked. 

“Nate thinks you can't handle yourself around a girl. I think you can easily please her.” Mick stated. 

Ray rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“Why did I ever agreed to go on this ship with you guys?” he said. 

“But you didn't say you didn't want to do it.” Nate said suprised.

Ray raised an eyebrow and shook his head. 

“I want to do it. Just to make you guys jealous and to show you that I'm a better person than you clearly think I am.” he smirked. The look on Nate his face was genius and Amaya was suprised by Rays answer. 

Ray stood up, didn't wait for an answer and signed Amaya. She was getting so nervous, that she actually had to hold herself. Normally Ray was a good, lovely person to spend time with. But the look he had on his face right now, was something totally different.  
Ray pulled her closer and kissed her. Right in front of the two men. His hands enormous hands covered her neck and slowly stroked her skin, as he kissed her lips. Let his tongue slide in, show her how good he could kiss.  
He knew he was good. In the time he was hanging out with Leonard, the man always told him.  
He heard whispers behind him, but he didn't care. He lifted Amaya off the ground and took her into his arms. She steadied herself by putting her legs around his body. A giggle escaped her mouth, as they exited the room. 

“I don't know what's gonna happen. But I guess it's new for both of us.” Ray said, as he carried her into his room. She jumped of him and led him to his bed. 

“You don't have to do this, Ray.” she whispered. 

“I want to. It's okay. I mean, it's one way to annoy Nate for the rest of his life. Especially because it was his own idea.” Ray said, as he opened the buttons of her blouse. Amaya stared at him. 

“I didn't know you were an evil guy.” she laughed. 

“I'm not. Just this once. I have a huge crush on Mick and Nate is my best friend and then they decide to make this stupid bet. I'll show them how much fun I am. Or.. well, I'll show you.” he said. 

He looked up and smiled. He was enjoying this and it made Amaya feel weird. She couldn't stop smiling, because again, she never saw Ray like this before. And the man himself. Well, he was hot. So she wouldn't mind having sex with him just once.  
She pulled off his shirt, stared at his body for a couple of seconds, becfore she shook her head and continued to pull off his joggings. Step by step, Amaya realised how big and tall the man really was. Not only his body, but also what he was carrying around.  
Amaya hated how naked she was in that moment. She was happy her bra was still on and she was sure Ray wouldn't care if it was there or not. He did make sure she felt okay a couple of times. Telling her that she was so beautiful and that the next time she should just say no.  
But Amaya told him that she was curious. She really was. And Ray just smiled. It wasn't the first time he heard a girl say that to him. Unfortunately for them, he just didn't like girls. 

Amaya layed herself down, as she felt Ray hovering over her body. She giggled, to let her nervous feelings escape her body. Ray bit his lip to hold his laugh. Before he started kissing her body. He started at her belly, near her belly button. Then he moved closer to her legs, kissed them softly. Before he finally went to her vagina.  
And Amaya couldn't believe how good he was. How he exactly knew what to do. How his tongue found every single burning spot and made it feel even better. She tried to keep herself on the edge. She didn't want to admit that he was good. But he was.  
He came back up, but at the same time she felt two or three fingers pumping into her body. Her whole body screamed for more, so she closed her eyes and enjoyed it. She knew he didn't really know what to do, but it felt good anyway. His other hand was stroking the inside of her leg and she tried not to cry out. 

“Mick was right.” she sighed heavily. 

She opened her eyes and looked at Ray. He was looking at her. There was some kind of worry on his face and Amaya realised he couldn't get it up. Ofcourse he couldn't. He wasn't attracted to her.  
She wanted to laugh and make sure he was okay, but his fingers were still doing such good work, that she had to make sure not to lose it. 

“Ray, hm.” she tried. “Ray, we need to stop.” 

He immediately stopped moving. He froze and looked at her. 

“Am I hurting you?” he asked. Amaya immediately shook her head. 

“No. Far from it actually. But it's okay. I think this is okay. And I know you can't get.. well, hard.” 

When Ray realised she knew, he wanted to run away and hide. 

“But I get it. You aren't attracted to me, so why would you?” she laughed, as she pulled him closer and kissed him. “But you are great though. Mick was definitely right.” 

Ray smiled and laid down next to her. It was in that moment that the door opened and Nate almost came falling in. Ray wasn't able to cover himself up and Nate was just staring at what was happening right before him. Nothing much, he realised, but he was so turned on.  
Ray quickly grabbed the sheets and tried to hide his body, just as Amaya was trying too.

“And?” Nate asked. 

Mick was standing right behind him with a smug smile on his face. He saw how Amaya was acting. How red she was and she was trying to act normal. 

“She enjoyed it.” Mick said. 

“Did you?” Nate asked. 

“I did.” Amaya said. She was looking at her boyfriend, who didn't seem to know what to do. So he just nodded. 

“Listen, pretty. You owe me ten bucks.” Mick laughed. 

“I didn't even think Ray would do it.” Nate said slowly.

“We didn't do much.” Ray said, as he stared at the ceiling and realised that the man he liked was standing at the end of the room and he was in bed with a woman. 

“Amaya is a great person.” he then said. “But I still don't like women.” 

He wanted to leave and go to his own room. He needed to think about this all. But Amaya was holding him down and he didn't know why. Until he saw Nate looking at him and then he saw Mick looking at him. And he just didn't understand why everybody was so interested in him. 

“What is it now?” he sighed. 

“I think they want to experience what I experienced.” Amaya whispered into his ear. 

“I don't know if that's a good idea.” he answered her. 

When she looked down at the sheets, she saw how turned on he actually was. 

“It isn't a good idea, but you want it.” 

Ray bit his lip and shook his head. 

“This night has been so weird. Why don't you just let yourself go. You want it. Mick probably wants it too. And my own boyfriend is practically begging with his eyes.. Let's do this. Just this one time.”


	2. After the bet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and Nate join in on the fun.

For some reason Ray agreed to it. Probably only because Mick was looking at him and he couldn't resist it when Mick was looking at him. And when Ray looked at Nate, he saw that the man was picturing things already. He wasn't sure if Nate was actually turned on by his girlfriend or by him. And for some reason that made him turned on more.   
Before Ray realised things were happening, he already felt Nate next to him and he heard how the door closed and Mick sat down on the only chair in the room.  
He wanted to close his eyes, wake himself up and realise that it was just a dream. But it wasn't and Nates body was hovering over his. His eyes locked into Nates and he wanted to say something, but he was lost for words.   
It took Nate two seconds to bend over and kiss Ray. And Ray immediately knew Nate was one hell of a kisser. He pulled him closer by his shirt and kissed him harder and faster. Ray grabbed Nates shirt and threw it over his head. He put his hands on his chest and tried to get some breath.   
Lucky for him, Amaya decided to join in. She turned Nate around, so he was laying down and pulled off his trousers. He was almost naked now and Ray couldn't stop looking at his best friend. He decided to ignore Mick for a bit and sat up. He watched as Amaya sat on top of him and listened as Nate started moaning. He pulled his girlfriend closer, so she literally sit on top of his face and let his tongue do his work to her body. As Amaya tried not to fell apart, Ray decided he wanted more of Nate.   
So he undid Nate from his boxer and grabbed his cock with his right hand. It immediately had the effect he was hoping for, because he heard Nate moan again. He stroked his cock, which Ray thought was larger than he imagined it would be. Not like he imagined it- or well, okay he did. But Ray was suprised.  
He moved his hand slowly, so that Nate would feel the slowburn of his body wanting to explode.   
Ray decided he wanted to feel more and put his lips around his cock. He tasted the precum and swallowed it. 

“This looks better than I imagined it would look.” Mick said with a low voice. 

Ray looked at him with suprise in his eyes. He didn't stop moving his hand though and his lips were still locked around Nates length. 

“You should join in then.” Amaya said, as she fell down next to Nate trying to calm down from her orgasm. Ray didn't even notice she had one. 

“I don't feel like adding me to this mess would help.” Mick said, as he look at his black haired friend. He smiled slightly and raised his eyebrow. 

Ray wanted to show him that he should join in, but he was also really enjoying Nates dick in his mouth. He loved Nates moans and how much he enjoyed this. He loved Nates hand softly pulling Rays hair as he cried out for more. He loved Nate even more when he orgasmed and Ray made sure to swallow everything, before he looked up and smirked. 

“Wow.” Nate said breathless. 

For some reason he pulled Amaya closer to him and Ray decided that now was the time Mick could join. So he stood up, his bare feet touching the cold ground and walked up to Mick. Mick looked at him, stared at that beautiful body he had been dreaming about. 

“I never thought you'd be so kinky.” Mick said. 

“I am enjoying myself.” Ray answered. 

He sat down on Micks lap and grabbed his chin. 

“I'm enjoying you too.” Mick said, as Ray cheeks started to become redder and redder. 

He kissed him for a while. A wet and sloppy kiss, but both Mick and Ray loved it. Then Ray kneeled down and opened the buttons and pulled down Micks jeans. He noticed the bulge and smiled. 

“C'mon haircut.” he said annoyed.

Ray grabbed his cock. His thumb stroked it softly, purely because he knew Mick would go crazy. But he wanted to make him feel how Ray felt about him. The longing stares and the endless waiting for Mick. It had to come to an end and maybe it ended tonight.   
He licked over the tip of his cock and looked up from under his eyeslashes, which made Mick slightly shake his head. He put his hand in Rays neck and pulled him closer. Ray moved his hand up and down his cock and watched as Micks precum spilled out of his cock. He put his lips around his cock and felt how his whole mouth was covered. He loved going to the edge. Especially when it came to Mick. So he showed him what he was able to do and he hoped Mick liked it. 

Mick looked at Nate who was doing his girlfriend and when Nate looked up, to Mick his suprise he winked at him. It made Mick crazy. Especially because Ray was doing a dreamjob of sucking him off. He felt himself getting to his climax and with Ray licking his cock, he climaxed and pulled Ray up to kiss him. He wanted to feel more of Ray and he didn't matter how. Ray made him feel so good.

Ray began to feel sleepy and he felt his body getting weaker and weaker. He didn't want to disappoint, but in the end he was the one who did the most work. So he just wanted to cuddle, didn't matter who would join him.   
He felt how Mick carried him to the bed and when he was finally on the bed, he felt Amaya softly stroking his hair. He smiled as he hid his face in Amayas neck. He wouldn't be suprised if he fell asleep next to her.   
But he felt the bed moving way too much and realised that some people weren't done yet. He looked up, opened one eye and saw Nate holding on to his pillow, while Mick let his dick slide in.   
Amaya was stroking Nates cheek as Mick pumped in and out. Ray thought it looked great, but also really rough. 

“How can Nate have all the pleasure..” Ray mumbled. 

Amaya looked at him and started laughing. 

“It's unfair. He lost the bet and still he seems to be the popular boy tonight.” 

The way Ray said, made Amaya pull him closer. 

“I'm sure next time you'll be the popular one.” she said and kissed his forehead. 

“Next time?” he whispered. 

He looked at Mick, who was enjoying himself way too much. His head was hanging in his neck and he was being really loud. It seemed to Ray that he became more and more turned on when Nate moaned. That's why Ray didn't understand why it took so long. He just wanted to sleep. 

When Mick finally reached his climax, he moaned so hard, that Ray opened his eyes in suprise. His eyes locked with Mick and a smirk filled his face. Ray slowly shook his head, but couldn't hold his laugh. His heart started racing when he saw Micks wink and bit his lip. 

“I think we should go.” Mick said, as he stood up and grabbed his pants. 

“Ray isn't even really awake right now. Look what you made him do.” Amaya laughed. Ray slowly opened his eyes. 

“Can you just.. stay? I don't want to wake up thinking this was just a dream.” Ray said. His voice was weak, but he spoke hard enough to hear it.   
“Is the bed big enough?” Nate asked, as he cuddled up to Amaya and kissed her. She stroked his chest and smiled happily. 

“Yes.” Ray said, without even looking at it. “Mick, come lay next to me.” 

After a few seconds he felt Mick joining the others. Ray felt Micks hand on his chest and Ray immediately grabbed it. He felt his lips in his neck and Ray smiled as he pushed himself even closer to the man. Amaya was still stroking his hair, as Nate was trying to make her laugh. 

“Goodnight Ray, I hope you aren't too weirded out.” Amaya whispered. 

Ray smiled and licked over his dry lips. 

“I'm fine.” he said, before he closed his eyes. 

 

After a few minutes of silence, and him not being able to fall asleep, he heard Amayas voice again. 

“I hope he really is okay..” she sighed. 

“Why wouldn't he?” he heard Mick say. 

“Because, Mick, we just had a foursome and for the record, I'm pretty weirded out too. I mean, I liked it. I actually liked it.” Nate answered. 

Ray smiled slightly, trying not to be obvious.

“He will be fine.” Mick said, as he kissed Rays back. “We will all be fine.”


End file.
